Finding the Right Answer
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Coop looks for the right person and the right answer to a question he as about Phoebe. But will they all say yes?


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my old writing addiction.

I am not sure where this even came from as its been a while since I watched a DVD. But alias it came, but more one spot came and my muse built around it.. I hope you enjoy.

He sat and watched silently as she slept on the couch. He was drawn to her the first moment he had seen her. And when he first saw her in person, live, his heart was stolen, not an easy task for someone like himself.

She had been through so much in the last eight years, they all had. Now it was over. It had been for nearly a year now.

His thoughts drifted back to a few days after that final battle. She had been a little lost and hung around the manor more then she had since she moved out. He knew why. There were parts she wished she could change. Parts she maybe thought her sister could have changed. He knew it was once again her strong love for her family that wanted changes.

He looked back on the day after that one last battle.

Flashback:

I

"Come on. What have you got to lose? You've fought the big bad. It's over." He held out his hand towards her

Piper looked at her sister as she hesitated. "Go on. He's right. You deserve to find some happiness." She recalled what Wyatt had said when he and Chris appeared from the future. She was shocked but happy on the inside that her sister would find happiness at last.

She looked at him wanting to go but something inside of her was scared.

"Don't be afraid Phoebe." he held his gaze to her, "I won't hurt you. I wont leave you." It was almost like he knew what she was feeling. /I

He heard the words future Wyatt had said and as he stood there now they played in his mind over and over again. And he knew what he had to do before he lost his chance; no his nerve.

Flashback:

I

She felt the wind rush through her hair as her throat burned from the latest scream. As the roller coaster ran down its last hill

He sat beside her and smiled and laughed seeing the joy on her face. Even though she screamed he knew she was having a good time.

As they walked through the park he stopped and grabbed a bail of cotton candy and quickly placed a batch on her nose. Though she was faster then he thought she would be and he too had some on his face.

"This feel right doesn't it?" he asked, as he thought of the conversation they had had not that long ago in her loft before the big battle.

She looked up at him and he knew, "Yes."

He placed his arm around her and drew her closer letting his lips brush over hers

"What about the rules?" she asked as she held his gaze,

"You heard Wyatt. It's true. They sent me to you. To help you find love again. What they hadn't seen, was me falling in love with you."

She leaned against him thought still fearing they would take him way. Not wanting to let him truly in. She had been burned before by forbidden love. She wasn't sure she could take that chance again. That risk with her heart. /I

He walked with a purpose down the hallway towards the one door he was focused on. Stopping he paused a moment before knocking. Sure he could have gone in with one thought and puff of smoke. But he wanted to do this right. Do right by her.

He waited after his knock as the door slowly opened,

"Coop?"

"Sir. I need to speak with you. It's about Phoebe."

He paced back in forth in the small living area spilling his desires.

"Coop. I don't think it's me you should be talking to. Yes I'm her father, but I have only been in her life for the last 6yrs at best."

Coop understood and was about to leave.

"Coop. Know this. What ever happens. My answer is yes."

Coop smiled at the man before him before the pink smoke surrounded him and he was gone.

He arrived just in time to see her stir on the couch,

"Hey. Where were you?" she pushed herself up slightly from her slumber.

"Just doing my thing." He sat in behind her and took her in his lap.

"I see. And what is your thing tonight?" she smiled at him as she brushed her lips to his.

"Just have one or two things to take care of, then you and I are going for that walk on the beach you promised me."

"Now? It's freezing outside." She swatted at his chest.

"Yes now. And don't worry. I'll keep you warm." He pulled her close just taking her in, holding her.

"Oh I forgot. I can't tonight. I promised Piper I would watch the boys. She has to meet someone regarding the restaurant."

"Well maybe after then."

"Well see, I have to get ready. Come by later." She got off his lap and started for her room

He laughed like he was a teenager again. "Don't the parents frown on the baby sitter having her boyfriend over?" he quickly pulled her back towards him by one arm.

"As long as you are gone before they get back."

They met in a passionate kiss before she pulled away.

"I love you." Was all she said, as she turned to her bedroom to change.

He paced back and forth on the living room floor. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he burst. Then he saw her walking towards him,

"Piper I really need to talk to you."

"Geesh Coop relax. I already know you will be here with Phoebe tonight. She never could baby-sit any kid and not have her boyfriend around." Piper laughed as she made her way towards the kitchen

"No no it's not that. Its something else."

She stopped and turned to face him just as he turned away from and then back towards her and told her what he wanted.

"I already talked to your dad he said I should talk to you."

"Me?"

"Ok well not you exactly, but he said he wasn't the one to talk as he had only been around the last 6 yrs or so. So I figure it must be you."

Piper stood there and wondered what her father was thinking when Coop talked to her and then she realized. "I think I knew what he meant Coop. And if you can arrange it. It wasn't me he was talking about. But yes."

Coop looked confused at first and then realized what both of them were saying. He smiled as he turned towards her. "What time will you and Leo be home?"

"We won't be late I promise. And Coop." She held his face to her eyes, "Good luck." She smiled, "With both of them."

His mind twirled at their first official date after the big battle. Dinners they shared, walks through the park, or just sitting being there with each other.

He remembered his first time as a Cupid and when he had to meet his boss for the first time. When they had summoned him in to help one of the Charmed Ones find love again. He had been so nervous both times he swore his knees chatter the entire time. But some how this was different. This was the hardest thing he had ever to endure, as it was indeed the rest of his life.

He watched as she made her way across the courtyard.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

He felt his throat constrict and his palms sweat. "Um yeah. It's about Phoebe."

He sat on the couch with his arm around as they watched the last of the movie. 'Sleepless in Seattle', was always one of his favourites. He looked down at her as she fought away the tears "Big softie." He said as he gave her a squeeze with his arms

"I'm not." She brushed away her tears as she looked up at him.

It was then the front door opened. "Hey you two. Thought you were minding my kids?" Piper laughed at the two of them on the couch

"All is well Piper." Phoebe said as she got off the couch. "Now I need to go home I have to get to work tomorrow."

"Didn't you promise me a walk?" he looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

She looked up at him, "Now?"

"Sure come on. We won't take long." He wrapped his arms around as he gave Piper a wink before his power transported them to the beach.

She took in the sand and the surf around her, "This isn't any beach in California." She looked around, "And it's colder if that is possible."

"Nope Canada." He took her hand and guided her along the white sand to a small outcrop of black rocks. "Welcome to the Wild West coast of the Pacific Rim.

He looked up at the crystal clear night sky. "You can see every star from here right now it's so clear. That's why it's also so cold. To much fog in San Francisco this time of year." He said as he took in the night sky. "This has been the hardest day of my life. All I had to do was get one little answer."

"Oh honey. Are your charges giving you a hard time? I mean you help them find love how could they."

He took her hands to his, "No it's wasn't them. It was actually you."

"Me?" she wanted to pull her hands back in defence of something she knew nothing about.

"Yes you. First it was your Father, but he sent me along telling me I was talking to the wrong person. Then it was Piper and she told me the same thing. Though each one gave me an answer, it didn't feel right. As according to them, I should be talking to someone else."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small case.

"I finally talked to the right person." He took her one hand and bent down to one knee. "Phoebe Halliwell. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. From that one fleeting moment, on that street outside that café. With the permission of your family: Your Father, Piper and mostly, Prue. Will you marry me?"

She stood there stunned. She heard Wyatt's words; IUncle Coop/I ring through her mind from nearly a year ago. She had been shocked then, but deep inside she knew, he was the one for her. "You asked Prue?"  
"Everyone seemed to tell me she was the one. She raised you. But you father wants to give you way."

He took the ring from the small box and held it at her finger. Waiting for her one word. That one word that meant an eternity together.

She felt the tears run down her face and she tried to speak. "Yes." It was barely a whisper but he heard it as he slipped the ring on her finger, before standing up and meeting her with the love they shared.

A love they would share together for eternity.


End file.
